It doesn't matter
by Kickin' Kori Anders
Summary: But it did, and Beth hated that with every fiber of her being. Chris/Plum mentioned, one sided Chris/Beth, Emotion Lord and Beth FRIENDSHIP. rated T One shot


**Why is there not more Bravest warriors fanfic? Whhhhhhhy! Well this is supposed to be Plum/Chris/Beth and Emotion Lord Beth friendship…. but i might have made it a little shippy on accident. It's not meant to be but…. huh**

_**Disclaimer: no bravest warriors for me**_

…_**.**_

How long had she been sitting here? Way too long if you asked Beth. She just sat on the bus, going around and around, passing the same stops again and again. She didn't even know why she just.. could go back to the hideout. But she couldn't. She told herself it didn't really matter why.

It didn't matter she had tried blind dating again tonight. She had been herded from table to table, one face to the next, and they seemed to blur. Most were nice, and the variety of the species was extraordinary. But it felt wrong and she didn't know why. She wasn't cheating on anyone. She wasn't hurting anyone, so what if she tried out a few dates?

Her watch meeped at her. 1:00 am. Beth let out a sigh, and let her eyes wander around the bus. She reminded herself that she should be home by now. That she has a lot to do tomorrow. You always do when you're a bravest warrior. There wasn't that many people on the bus. and most of them looked too shady to approach. Really she just wanted someone to talk to, someone new.

Plum and her had really grown apart since…

Beth shook her head. She really didn't want to think about that now. She turned to the window outside and watched the world around her soar by. She wondered if she sat here long enough, someone would come along and find her. A tall handsome man, with a crooked grin and messy blond hair. The stranger would sit down next to her and they'd talk, She'd batt her eyes, The stranger would lean forward, and just like in all of those dumb romantic movies, they'd fall in love.

She rolled her eyes at herself. Boring. Then zombies would burst through the window, and together they'd fight them. Throwing kicks, and punches, covering each others tracks. Beth's eyes glazed over and she let a sigh escape her lips. Now that would be something.

Beth sat up and cracked her knuckles. She really needed to get home. She yawned, and started to get up.

"_Do you really want to go back to them?"_ a voice whispered. Beth swung her head around, searching for the source. But nothing. Just a few stragglers sleeping. Beth shrugged and continued to head to the front of the bus.

"_After all, tonight used to be movie night,_" Beth tensed.

"Who are you?" The voice ignored her.

"_used to_." Beth grit her teeth.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but please leave me alone."

"_like Chris_" Beth clenched her her fists, struggling not to freak out because right now it looked like she was going insane.

"No, just because Chris started dating Plum doesn't mean that he left me alone. We're still friends…" The velvet voice chuckled.

"I_s that why the last 5 times you've tried to hang out with Chris, he insists on doing something with Plum instead_?" Beth squeezed her eyes shut.

"How do you know that-" Beth's voice gained an hystarical edge "how do you know any of this?! Just leave me alone!" Beth didn't know how she knew, but she could swear the voice was smirking.

"_You were too late, Beth. You failed_." Beth bent her head, down towards the floor and let her raven hair curtain around her face, as if it would somehow protect her.

"No."

"_You were so close, to having him too. Too bad your best friend stole him. and just think-_"

"Shut up!"

"_she has so many boys fawning over her all the time, all the choices in the world,_"

"SHUT UP!" Beth screamed, and stormed to the front of the bus. She had to get off she had to get offf she had to get off she had to get away but there was no driver anymore. The controls were unattended. Beth's eyes widened. She spun around and saw the stragglers were gone, leaving claw marks in the floors and walls.

"_And,"_ the voice whispered in her ear. The world outside the window was a blur, looking like spilled paint. BEth started to hyperventilate. She spun on her heels, and and tried to leave, get off the bus. She had to.

"_She picked_" The only door was gone. Beth tugged at her hair, painick swelling in her chest and washing over her. She sat down in the drivers seat, and tired to take charge of the empty bus, but it didn't matter. The controls weren't budging.

"_the one guy" _Beth let out a frustrated wail, and shoot up in her seat. Everything was too fast, everything was wrong. She had to stop she had to get off but there was no where to go. She was stuck in an endless loop, a dead end.

"_that would ever"_ Beth slammed her fists into the window over and over, screaming.

"STOP. YOU'RE WRONG!" She pounded against the window, her breath become shorter and shorter. SHe clawed, and her arms ached but she had to get out. This wasn't right. he wasn't-

"_want you. The one she knows you like. You're alone._"

Right. he was right. Beth sank down tear spilling from her eyes. He was right. It didn't matter if she could get out of the bus if she was still going to be stuck in another sense. She couldn't stand the cute faces Plum and Chris sent back and forth to each other, the brushes, the little jokes only they understood. Why even try?

It was embarrassing. It shouldn't be killing her, but it was. The bus was moving faster now, the voice was chuckling, and she choked back a sob. How had she gone this low? She sat there for a bit, tugging at her hair, curled up into a ball sobbing. Her heart wrenched so much it was all she could concentrate on, so she didn't notice it at first.

The sudden silence. The voice stopped, the whirr of the bus gone, the woosh of the world passing the window. She didn't move until a pair a long, warm arms circled around her, hugging her. A hand stroke her hair like she was a cat and she found a sudden comfort in it. Familarty.

She clinged to the unknown, and slowly she made herself stop crying. She hiccuped, and wiped her eyes and looked up. The emotion lord was staring back down at he, a worried look engraved into his aged face. Beth's breath was lost as she jumped away, startled.

"E-emotion lord? What?" She looked around. She was in a street alley? "Where am I? Why did you?" 

She was obviously creeped out a little. I mean he was really old and she was just a teenager. Why was he here anyhow? It showed on her face, and If the lord was offended, he didn't show it. He was surprisingly serious.

"Well Missy, you walked into an consumer's path. You should be more careful. Chocolate milk?" He offer her a carton, which she took slowly. He still sometimes weirded her out with his powers.

"A what?"

"Consumer! It's a beast that eats people's moop until they're a vegetable!" He was wearing a pot on his head, which he took off and pulled out a tissue from. He handed it to Beth, which Beth this time, had no qualms with accepting. The Emotion Lord beamed.

"But I pulled your hiney out of there just in time! Lucky!" Beth decided against looking the gift horse in the mouth.

"Thank you," The lord grinned.

"No problem miss- 50 MARSHMALLOW KITTENS GO!" Suddenly Beth's arms were filled with the cute animals/snacks. They mewed and curled around her arms and ankles. It's was such a contrast from a few moments ago that she just had to laugh.

"Hey do you think…" Beth glanced back up, but the Emotion Lord was gone. Beth glanced, around but didn't no luck. She sighed as the kittens one by one disappeared, leaving her alone. She sighed, stuffed her hands in her pockets and began to walk out of the alley and to the street.

when she turned the corner onto the sidewalk she gasped at the sight before her. Her eyes sparkled and she withheld a squeal. I front of her stood a tall muscular stallion, tinted a rusty red. Her favorite color. a note taped to it's side just said.

___"Saw you needed another horsey. Mighty sorry about the last one. Old tomato here will do right nice though._

p.s. You're never alone. Just give a whistle

Time lord had given her….a horse? That was a little suspicious.A horse;she had missed hers after all. She somehow wasn't surprised EL knew. It couldn't hurt… a sound murmured in her head. After a moment of debating, a choice was made. Beth did a little skip towards the animal while glee replacing the awful dread that an a hour or so had weighed her down.

"A horse!" The stallion ducked it's head towards her, letting out a gentle snort. Beth's lips curled into a soft smile, before she climbed onto the horse's back. She gripped onto it's dark hair and into the bleak morning they rode. Beth's laughter ringing all the way. It was nice to know that she wasn't alone, no matter how creepy/sweet that was coming from future Chris.

There was still hope, she just knew it.


End file.
